earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Earth
'United Republic of Earth' The United Republic of Earth was formed sometime after the end of the Atlas-501st Civil War, which resulted in the death of Anakin Johnson, an Atlas leader and original founder of the Atlas Corporation before being betrayed by his little brother, James Johnson, the United Republic of Earth's leaders consisted of United States of Canada's leaders, British leaders, Australian leaders, Chinese leaders, Germany leaders, Japanese leaders, Korean leaders, African leaders and the South American leaders, 1 leader from the major government leaders were seated as Supreme Councillors of the Supreme Council of the Republic, the Republic was aligned with Metal Core Industries, Metal Core was a supporter and weapons and aircraft manufacturing partner for the Republic also had produced the very first Starship called the 'America-class Corvette' that was an unarmed light corvette also another unarmed ship called the 'Los Angeles-class Frigate' that was built only to carry supplies, troops and weapons, the Republic was forced off earth in 2038 when James Johnson used a secretly built droid army that he built in secret after the Atlas-501st Civil War in 2036 to get revenge on the Republic for destroying his military power and so the Republic was forced to take refuge on Mars while the Earth Senate was defenseless against James and so James forced the remaining Metal Core divisions to side with him and so the Federation of Imperial Systems was formed and ruled Earth for 7 years until in 2045, James Johnson somehow lost his power and the Republic hiding on Mars returned with warships while the F.I.S. broke into a small and short civil war in which the Circle of the Johnson's was formed to keep the faction groups together, in 2051, the Federation civil war was over and several factions of the Johnson's were formed, the 501st Remnant was led by James the 2nd, James the 3rd and Allison Lee Tachibana while the F.I.S. were led by James the 1st and Jesse-San 'Angel' Anderson and the last faction was the Remnant, a small group inspired by James the 1st, later the Republic passed strict laws to ban the construction of droid units even if they were unarmed or for home use, the United Republic of Earth kept order on Earth for years until 2089 which was when the United Republic of Earth broke into several factions and starting World War III or Nuclear World War I, an organization called Great Order of the Guardian Angels built starships to get people off earth to avoid extinction of humanity from the war, the war was called Breaking of Earth which James the 1st put himself in a frozen cryo-tube in the 501st facility outside of New Vancouver while Jesse-San 'Angel' Anderson took everything they had both to Mars which was where Angel became President Angel, the 501st Remnant relocated to Mercury and Venus when James the 2nd was killed in the war in 2089 and James the 3rd was killed by Jesse-San 'Angel' Anderson in 2090 which Allison was now the leader of the 501st Remnant and Angel the leader of the F.I.S. Remnant and so in 2096, the war was over and the United Republic of Earth was no more, Earth remained a wasteland planet with the surface filled with destroyed ground vehicles, crashed aircraft and warships along with piles of dead Republican soldier bodies.